


Бенджамин

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Violence, buccaneers and their dogs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: История о том, как Питер Блад приобрел своего слугу-стюарда.





	Бенджамин

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: жестокое обращение с неграми и животными. Автор хорошо относится и к тем и к другим, но в те времена нравы буканьеров были гораздо суровее.  
> Время действия: август-сентябрь 1686 г.

– По-моему, Питер, мы немного сбились с пути, – сказал Натаниэль Хагторп, поправляя шляпу.

Блад окинул взглядом пустынную улицу, застроенную какими-то хибарами, возле которых копошились куры и свиньи.

– Похоже, что так, Нат, – ответил он, продолжая изучать местность. – Наверное, свернули не туда.

Оба чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Прошло только два дня с тех пор как «Синко Льягас» бросил якорь в Кайонской бухте, и беглые каторжники держались настороже. Тортуга имела своеобразную репутацию и, хотя здесь им вряд ли угрожало преследование со стороны властей, мысль о том, что придется общаться со всевозможными представителями буйного и дикого Берегового Братства, смущала многих. Большинство каторжников до участия в восстании Монмута были людьми мирными и к морским разбойникам относились со страхом и осуждением. А некоторые, как, например, Блад, Хагторп и Дайк, и вовсе воевали против них.

Большую часть опасений, к счастью, развеял визит к губернатору острова, месье д’Ожерону, который принял Блада и Хагторпа любезно и с явным сочувствием выслушал историю об их злоключениях на Барбадосе и последующем бегстве на испанском корабле.

Они как раз возвращались после посещения губернаторского дома, обсуждая предложение его превосходительства. Губернатор намекнул, что, обладая столь мощным кораблем, Блад и его люди могли бы присоединиться к Береговому Братству, что, несомненно, стало бы неплохим решением их проблемы. Он сказал, что готов дать ссуду на оснастку «Синко Льягас» и порекомендовал наиболее надежных торговцев провиантом.

Хагторп, со свойственной ему мрачной практичностью, признал, что это самый лучший выход из их подвешенного положения. Блад, однако, не торопился соглашаться и сказал, что должен подумать.

Покинув дом губернатора, они решили зайти в город: Блад хотел найти аптекарскую лавку и пополнить корабельные запасы медикаментов. Теперь, когда они оказались в относительной безопасности, он намеревался заняться лечением членов команды, изрядно подорвавших здоровье на плантациях Бишопа. Все они, без исключения, были истощены, многие страдали от незаживающих язв и ран. Так что работы у него было выше головы. Не говоря уже о Джереми Питте, который, хоть и начал вставать, всё равно был очень слаб после той порки, которой его подверг полковник Бишоп.

Хагторп испытывал неловкость еще и потому, что большинство жителей этого города говорили на чудовищном диалекте французского языка. Бывший английский джентльмен знал по-французски от силы пару слов и был вынужден полностью положиться на своего друга и командира.

 Блад не переставал его удивлять. Хагторп был восхищен его выдержкой и изобретательностью. В самом начале их знакомства, когда они были осужденными узниками на «Ямайском купце», он относился к доктору немного снисходительно. Но теперь, особенно после событий последних двух недель, Хагторп преисполнился к Бладу почти благоговейного уважения, и был готов подчиняться ему беспрекословно, каким бы странным ни был приказ.

Он не знал, что Блад о нем такого же мнения. Без поддержки лейтенанта (такое звание было присвоено Хагторпу на их общем собрании) капитан никогда бы не смог сделать то, что задумал. Практичный, немногословный и опытный Натаниэль Хагторп стоял за его спиной незримой нерушимой стеной. За две недели, которые прошли с того момента, как они покинули Барбадос, лейтенант умудрился сколотить из разношерстных рабов вполне сносную команду. И подавал всем пример, не гнушаясь лично браться за самую тяжелую работу. Блад не уставал благодарить небо за такого помощника.

За дни испытаний капитан и лейтенант настолько сдружились, что стали понимать друг друга с полуслова.

– Наверное, я что-то не расслышал в объяснениях того парня, – сказал Блад, вздохнув. – Пойдем назад, попробуем еще кого-нибудь расспросить.

– Черт, у меня уже живот с голоду крутит, – пробормотал Хагторп, а потом, заметив торговца фруктами, направился к нему, намереваясь купить что-нибудь из еды.

Д’Ожерон, конечно, предлагал им угощение во время приема, но, после года жизни впроголодь, все беглые каторжники никак не могли наесться. Это был какой-то кошмар. Они подшучивали друг над другом из-за этой привычки, но ничего не могли поделать и постоянно что-то жевали. Если Блад в меньшей степени был подвержен этой «хомячьей болезни» – как в шутку называл такую привычку Волверстон, – то только потому, что, получая тот же скудный рабский паек, не работал по шестнадцать часов на плантациях.

Хагторп, высокий мужчина, исхудал за время рабства настолько, что любая одежда висела на нем, как на вешалке.

Он стоял перед торговцем-мулатом, пытаясь выдавить хоть одну связную фразу по-французски, и Блад, сжалившись, пришел ему на выручку.

После нескольких минут оживленного торга, Хагторп с наслаждением вгрызся в какой-то местный экзотический фрукт.

– Насколько я понял, эту штуку сначала варят, – проронил Блад, тактично кашлянув.

– Ничего, внутри переварится, – буркнул Хагторп, отбрасывая корочку в сторону. – Мне хотя бы червячка заморить...

– Торговец сказал, что мы действительно не туда свернули, – произнес Блад, решительно направляясь к узкому проулку. – И аптекарская лавка на самом деле в другой стороне...

 

* * *

Они почти добрались до выхода из переулка, когда услышали грубую брань, перемежающуюся хриплым смехом, а потом какой-то черный комок в рваных лохмотьях бросился прямо им под ноги. Следом за ним неслась огромная пятнистая собака, возбужденно поскуливая. Комок оказался мальчишкой-негритенком, он налетел на Блада, и тот, всё еще не понимая, в чем дело, рефлекторно оттолкнул его от себя. Мальчишка взвизгнул и упал на спину, а собака налетела на него и принялась трясти, как тряпку.

Блад и Хагторп ошалело смотрели на это дикое зрелище, а потом увидели, что из-за угла вывернул здоровенный мужчина в широких кожаных штанах и засаленной рубахе.

– Ату, ату его, Хуана! – орал он. – Будет знать, как бездельничать!

Блад, нахмурившись, поднял трость и от души вытянул собаку поперек хребта. Та издала пронзительный визг, но продолжала валять негритенка в белом коралловом песке, который покрывал улицы Кайоны.

Мужчина насупился и рявкнул на него:

– Эй, какого черта? Это мой негр и моя собака, что хочу, то и делаю!

Блад, казалось, не услышал его и пнул озверевшую псину в бок. На сей раз она оторвалась от мальчика и, развернувшись, попыталась прыгнуть на того, кто ей помешал.

Но не успела.

Грянул пистолетный выстрел, и собака повалилась замертво, корчась в судорогах.

Блад мрачно посмотрел на ее владельца, сжимая в руке дымящийся пистолет.

– Хуана! – взвыл мужчина, увидев, что собака перестала дергаться и распласталась на песке. – Моя лучшая сука!

Он разразился потоком отборных ругательств, выхватив пистолет из-за пояса. Но не решался пускать оружие в ход, потому что Хагторп не зевал и уже взял его на прицел. Лейтенант ничего не понимал, потому что мужчина вопил по-французски, но решил, что пистолет вполне может послужить универсальным переводчиком.

– Стой на месте, скотина,  или я нашпигую тебя свинцом! – предупредил он его.

Блад, держа наготове трость, медленно опустился на колени перед мальчишкой. Негр лежал, закрывая лицо руками, и было видно, что собака успела изрядно его покусать.

На вопли мужчины постепенно собрался народ: такие же, как и он, дикого вида охотники-буканьеры в кожаных штанах и засаленных рубахах.

– Эти ублюдки убили мою Хуану, мою самую лучшую суку из стаи! – орал возмущенный мужчина, и толпа начала гудеть, явно сочувствуя ему. – Она стоила целое состояние! Я требую возмещения ущерба!

Блад сузил глаза, сунув руку в карман.

– Сколько стоила твоя собака? – спросил он презрительно. – Я заплачу за нее.

– Да какая разница! – отмахнулся охотник. – Такой собаки нигде больше не найти! Что эти деньги по сравнению с ней?!

– Тем не менее, я готов возместить ущерб, – повторил Блад.

Народ прибывал, и со всех сторон их встречали мрачные взгляды. Хагторп не опускал пистолета, чувствуя себя неуверенно. Они прибыли сюда недавно, но уже успели наслышаться о бешеном нраве местных охотников. Мало приятного было в том, чтобы поссориться с этими грубыми парнями в первые же дни пребывания на острове. Блад и Хагторп невольно встали ближе друг к другу, спина к спине.

– Похоже, мы влипли, Питер? – чуть слышно пробормотал Хагторп.

– Спокойно, старина, – подбодрил его Блад, но на всякий случай положил руку на второй пистолет.

И снова заговорил по-французски, пытаясь утихомирить разъяренного владельца убитой собаки.

В конце концов, жадность возобладала над жаждой мести, и буканьер согласился принять компенсацию. Цену он заломил чудовищную, но, по счастью, Блад имел на руках такую сумму, потому что намеревался потратить эти деньги на корабельную аптечку. После уплаты кошелек капитана изрядно опустел.

Толпа, ворча, расступилась, решив, что конфликт улажен. Но Блад указал на мальчишку, который все еще лежал на земле, свернувшись комком.

– Сколько ты хочешь за своего негра? Я мог бы купить его у тебя, раз он тебе не нужен.

Буканьер мрачно осклабился.

– Черномазый щенок не продается. Он – мой с потрохами, и я сделаю с ним то, что захочу.

– Какой прок переводить добро, когда его можно выгодно продать? – спросил Блад, пожав плечами.

Хагторп хотел что-то сказать, но Блад остановил его взмахом руки.

– Спокойно, Нат, я возмещу эти траты из своего кармана, – тихо сказал он лейтенанту, а потом снова повернулся к буканьеру, который почесывал бороду, размышляя, сколько содрать с этих англичан за полудохлого негра.

И между ними снова завязался торг...

  

* * *

– Ну, и что нам с ним делать? – проворчал Хагторп, когда они сидели в шлюпке, плывущей к их кораблю. – Он, того гляди, богу душу отдаст.

Блад посмотрел на негра-подростка, лежавшего у него в ногах.  Он был долговязым, но настолько худым, что казался младше своего возраста, и весь покрыт грязью, кровью и пылью. Пока Блад с лейтенантом наспех перевязывали глубокие раны от укусов собаки на его руках и ногах, то успели увидеть, что все тело мальчишки покрыто застарелыми шрамами от побоев. Они оба были разгневаны из-за этого страшного зрелища.

– В какие варварские края занесла нас судьба! – в сердцах воскликнул Хагторп. Они, конечно, слышали о том, что местные охотники известны своим жестоким обращением с рабами и слугами, но увиденное воочию превзошло самые жуткие слухи.

– Ну, не бросать же его там, – со вздохом ответил Блад, пока шлюпка швартовалась к борту корабля. – Тот скот, его хозяин, нашел бы другую собаку, которая завершила бы дело...

Хагторп, конечно, понимал его, но все же заметил, что всех негров они на корабль все равно взять не смогут.

– Да уж, нам бы с этим разобраться, – невесело усмехнулся Блад, а потом взял мальчишку на руки и направился в кормовую рубку, которая все еще служила им лазаретом...


End file.
